Lilly For Last
by Pwnguin
Summary: Sometimes the very thing you're looking for is the one thing you can't see. Oliver/Lilly


_**Lilly For Last  
**_by Pwnguin

**. all of the nights you came to me .  
. when some silly girl had set you free .**

_H A N N A H  
_You would have never heard of Hannah Montana if it weren't for Lilly. The summer before your first year of middle school was the big summer you thought you had found your true love. Lilly came running to your house with a new CD in hand and played it on your stereo. You never liked country/pop until Hannah Montana came along. When you saw her face on that cover, you were convinced you fell in love. You didn't think anyone else in the entire world would compare to this flawless beauty. You didn't even realize her hair color was blonde, just like your best friend Lilly's. Of course, when you found out that the love of your life turned out to be your best friend's new best friend, all interest in Hannah Montana disappeared. Funny, right?

_B E C C A  
_If it weren't for Lilly, you would have never known Hannah Montana, and if it weren't for Hannah Montana, aka Miley Stewart, you would have never known that Becca Weller, the only girl to ever like you since pre-school - whom by the way was your best friend Lilly - liked you. Only Lilly could have put it into simple words for you, "She... like... you..." (insert nod that you always thought was cute here). Plus, you would have never mustered up the courage to go and talk to her if it weren't for Lilly, who put perfume in your mouth and did crazy ego-boosting dances with you. Maybe in the end it was Miley who put you together, but Lilly really was the one who wanted you guys to break up. Why she helped you, we may never know.

_S A R A H  
_You would have never signed up for Family Living if it weren't for Lilly. She tried to convince you to have at least one class apart. It worked, but then you ended up having two classes apart. P.E. and Family Living were the worst classes of your life. You couldn't climb up the stupid rope. That was the only thing you struggled with and everyone made fun of you for it. Family Living wasn't as bad, but you could care less about baby flours. Of course, until you paired up with Saint Sarah. You fell in love with her too, huh? What was the nickname she gave you? Daddy McDork? Or was that Lilly? Too bad after the baby, you guys had nothing in common. Were you devastated? Nah, you got to see Lilly in a bikini quite a lot.

_J O A N N I E  
_If it weren't for Lilly and her contagious clumsiness, you would have never been clumsy and if you were never clumsy, you would have never fallen in the hallway. If you never fell in the hallway, then you would have never gathered your things in front of Joannie Palumbo and hand her a cheesy romance novel and you would have never looked into her eyes. Joannie was perfect for you, the only thing wrong with her was that she wasn't Lilly. You never noticed it, but Joannie and Lilly could've been the same person, except they hated each other. That is, of course, until you started dating Joannie. Dating Joannie was practically dating Lilly. They both skateboarded, they both loved hockey, they both didn't suck at sports. How come you never noticed? Or maybe you did? Maybe you were trying out Joannie to see what it would be like to date Lilly. Was that it, Oliver? Did you want to see just how things would go with Lilly by dating Joannie?

_L I L L Y_  
Don't you think it would be weird dating your best friend since pre-school? You know every single thing about each other, and maybe those certain things bugged you. Could you live with every single one of those little things? Or is it the good things that make you love her, and the good things overpower the bad, if there is any bad in Lilly? If you fell in love with who she was, why didn't you go after her from the start? Were you scared? Was your love blinded by the blonde girls of the past, Hannah, Becca, Sarah, Joannie (dirty blonde?)? Why did you approach Lilly first every time you fell in love with someone new? Was the One right in front of you and you just never bothered to take a look until now? Because her hair smelled like apples, because her head fit perfectly into your neck? Were you saving the best for last? Is that it, Oliver Oken? Were you saving  
Lilly for last?

******. **sometimes the very thing you're looking for** .**  
**. **is the one thing you can't see** .**

* * *

**A/N:  
**I've had this idea for a very long time, but it was a fanvideo for my sister to make. She never made it. Then I heard the song on the radio again and said, "Okay, when I get home, I'm writing it."  
The song lyrics are from "Save The Best For Last" by Vanessa Williams. OLD SONG, yes.


End file.
